1. Technical Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a data encoding apparatus and a data encoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and distribution of hardware capable of reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-quality video contents, the necessity of a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding high-resolution or high-quality video contents has increased. According to a conventional video codec, a video is encoded by a limited coding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
A video codec reduces the amount of data by a prediction technique using the characteristics of video images being temporally or spatially correlated with each other at a high degree. According to the prediction technique, image information is recorded using temporal or spatial distance between images, prediction errors, or the like in order to predict the current image using the peripheral image.